1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for rewarding users and, more particularly, to methods and systems for rewarding users of universal identifiers. The invention also relates to methods and systems for conducting a financial transaction and, more particularly, to credit or debit card systems for purchasing or leasing goods and services by employing a universal identifier.
2. Background Information
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,007,641 and 5,080,364 disclose a gaming method in which prizes are automatically awarded upon presentation of tokens bearing machine-readable codes. The tokens may be identical to tokens bearing a common code, and the prizes may be awarded at random to patrons who present an appropriate token bearing this common code.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,991 discloses an interactive consumer product promotion method and match game.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,786 discloses a unified messaging system and method, which makes use of existing communication channels or networks. Part of the system and method employs a data communication network forming an intermediate leg of a distribution network. Telephone communication is typically used for the initial or final legs of that network. Voice mail, e-mail, facsimiles and other message types are received by the system for retrieval by the subscriber. Communications are centralized and remote retrieval of messages is provided. In turn, data communication networks, such as the Internet, are employed for global voice mail and facsimile mail applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,350 discloses a xe2x80x9cUniPostxe2x80x9d commercial access provider of the type associated with Internet, which provides dial-in access to its subscribers through specialized access computers called UniPost Access Nodes (UANs), which are located in different geographical regions. Each UAN provides a subscriber with an e-mail address and account, an Internet address, a personal mailbox telephone number, and a personal ID number (PIN). The UAN provides the subscriber with access to all normal facilities of the Internet, including e-mail, databases, conferences, and forums. The personal mailbox number provides the subscriber with an access point, which can receive messages from terminals other than computers, specifically from telephones and facsimile machines. Thus, the personal mailbox number allows for receipt of voice and facsimile messages. With this arrangement, the subscriber may contacted by any personal computer (PC) user familiar with e-mail, as well as by any telephone or facsimile device. The various communications are received by a centralized system and are retrieved at the subscriber""s convenience. When a communication is addressed to the subscriber using the e-mail address, the UAN may convert it to a facsimile transmission and send it out to the subscriber as a facsimile transmission. In this way, the subscriber need not have the capability of receiving all transmissions and can use certain features of the UANs for conversion of communications received in one form to another form. For example, facsimile transmissions may be converted to e-mail messages, or e-mail messages may be converted to speech. In this way, subscribers need not have their own conversion hardware and/or software.
Most so-called unified messaging services available today provide the subscriber with a telephone number that can accept voice mail, facsimiles, and/or e-mail messages. However, it is believed that these services cannot provide a real-time voice connection and, also, cannot integrate other telephone numbers and communication devices. Instead, these services give the user an additional number.
A Universal Identifier (UI) is a unique identifier for a particular person. Preferably, a UI is short enough to be memorable, yet long enough in order that all or most persons may have one or more UIs (e.g., for personal use, for business use) without duplication. One proposal for UIs is the use of a nickname (e.g., several words in length such as xe2x80x9cSanta""s Little Helperxe2x80x9d) along with an additional code called a checksum. Another proposal is a random combination of about eight letters and/or numbers, such as xe2x80x9cA9B356JHxe2x80x9d.
Orenstein, D., xe2x80x9cOne Person, One Number,xe2x80x9d Business2.0, Mar. 6, 2001, discloses the concept of a Universal Identifier (UI) system in which one person wishes to find another. The first person types the second person""s UI into an Internet-connected PC or wireless phone. The software on that device contacts a name server to match the UI to the second person""s name. The name server then passes the request to another server that sorts through a database containing the second person""s updated contact information and a privacy agent. The server then gives the first person the desired information. The Orenstein publication contemplates the use of UIs for e-mail messages, instant messages, mobile telephones, and postal systems.
It is known to employ RFID (i.e., radio frequency identification) devices, and infrared (scanning) devices that use wireless communication technology as a debit or credit card in transactions, such as financial transactions. For example, Mobil Oil Corporation employs Speedpass(copyright) RFID technology to directly charge a customer""s conventional credit card account for the purchase of gasoline.
As another example, with E-ZPasSM electronic toll collection technology, account information on an electronic tag installed in a user""s vehicle is read by a receiving antenna at a toll plaza. In turn, a toll is electronically deducted from the user""s prepaid toll account.
It is known for retailers to employ customer loyalty cards as perks for frequent shoppers. For example, a consumer, who employs a customer loyalty card, may have special offers or points credited to his/her account with each purchase of goods or services from a retailer. With subsequent purchases at the retailer, the consumer receives special offers, discount coupons and/or other promotions depending upon the amount of points or money spent at the retailer under the particular customer loyalty card. Typically, such a consumer may carry a number of such customer loyalty cards, each of which corresponds to a different retailer.
It is also known for a retailer to issue to a consumer a store debit card (e.g., a store gift card) having a particular monetary value (e.g., $25, $50, $75, $100). In turn, the consumer may employ the store debit card in order to make purchases from the retailer. Also, these debit cards may be recharged (e.g., the original value can be restored; a different value may be restored).
It is known to provide a software product that enables organizations to centrally manage and administer authentication to multiple portals and applications. The software product consolidates disparate authentication technologies, including biometrics (e.g., fingerprint; voice; face; iris; signature recognition), tokens, smart cards and passwords, for access to multiple applications and networking resources. An example of such a product is the BioNetrix(trademark) Authentication Suite 4.0, which is marketed by www.bionetrix.com.
There is room for improvement in methods and systems for rewarding users. There is also room for improvement in methods and systems for conducting financial transactions.
These needs and others are met by the present invention, which employs a unique identifier, such as a universal identifier, to conduct a transaction, such as a financial transaction corresponding to a good or service.
As one aspect of the invention, a method for conducting a financial transaction corresponding to a good or service comprises: providing a plurality of first credit or debit devices; associating a unique identifier with each of the first credit or debit devices; associating one of the first credit or debit devices with a plurality of second credit or debit cards; employing the one of the first credit or debit devices to initiate the financial transaction; selecting one of the second credit or debit cards based upon the unique identifier and the good or service; and employing the selected one of the second credit or debit cards to conclude the financial transaction.
The method may include employing a universal identifier as the unique identifier. The method may further include providing a reward related to the universal identifier in response to the financial transaction.
As another aspect of the invention, a system for conducting a financial transaction comprises: means for storing a plurality of codes associated with goods or services; means for storing a plurality of unique identifiers each of which is associated with one of a plurality of first credit or debit devices; means for associating one of the first credit or debit devices with a plurality of second credit or debit cards; means for initiating the financial transaction for one of the goods or services with one of the first credit or debit devices; means for selecting one of the second credit or debit cards based upon the unique identifier of the one of the first credit or debit devices and the code of the one of the goods or services; and means for concluding the financial transaction with the selected one of the second credit or debit cards.
As another aspect of the invention, a method for rewarding use of a universal identifier associated with a unique person comprises: initiating a transaction involving the universal identifier on a global communication network; identifying the unique person from the universal identifier of the transaction; and rewarding the unique person responsive to the transaction involving the universal identifier.